1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium for executing printing with image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses (mainly, multifunction machines) are provided with a platform on which applications are operated. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-110689, there is an image forming apparatus that allows new applications to be developed and installed by using a publicly disclosed API (Application Program Interface) of a platform.
The image forming apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-110689 has an API of a JSDK platform 148. One advantage for developers of applications is that the API is device-independent (i.e. compatible with different types of image forming apparatuses). That is, as long as the API is used, the developer of an application does not need to perform, for example, coding or compiling for each type of image forming apparatus.
However, at the expense of such advantage of device compatibility, the interface of an API pertaining to printing attributes is leveled to the extent of being device-independent. Therefore, in a case of setting printing conditions with the API, there is a problem that one cannot effectively utilize the ability of an image forming apparatus for printing.